Various embodiments relate to operable modes for generating power to optimize the energy efficiency and minimize emissions associated with the power generation process by utilizing the exothermic energy created by carbon dioxide consuming reactions. It would be beneficial to shift the focus of carbon dioxide sequestration from a net energy consumer to a net energy producer.
The term “thermodynamic power generating cycle” refers to the non-wired measures to establish communications. This includes, but is not limited to, infrared, radio frequency, cellular, radar, and power-line carrier.
The term “exothermic reaction” is a reaction that releases heat, and is the opposite of an endothermic reaction. In an exothermic reaction, the total energy absorbed in bond breaking is less than the total energy released in bond making. In other words, the energy needed for the reaction to occur is less than the total energy provided. As a result of this, the extra energy is released, usually in the form of heat.
The term “endothermic reaction” describes a process or reaction that absorbs energy in the form of heat.
The term “sequester” is describing processes that remove carbon dioxide from the atmosphere.
The term “carbonate” is a salt or ester of carbonic acid. The term “carbonate” is also commonly used to refer to one of these salts or carbonate minerals. Most common is calcite, or calcium carbonate, the chief constituent of limestone.
The term “polycarbonates” are polymers having functional groups linked together by carbonate groups (—O—(C═O)—O—) in a long molecular chain.
The term “heat of solution” of a substance is defined as the difference between the energy absorbed, or endothermic energy, and energy released, or exothermic energy (expressed in “negative” kJ/mol). Negative heat of solutions tend to form stronger bonds and have lower vapor pressure.
The term “biofuel” is defined as solid, liquid, or gas fuel consisting of, or derived from biomass. The definition used here is narrower: biofuel is defined as liquid or gas transportation fuel derived from biomass.
The term “ionic liquids” “ILs” is defined as liquids that are highly solvating, non-coordinating medium in which a variety of organic and inorganic solutes are able to dissolve. They are effective solvents for a variety of compounds, and their lack of a measurable vapour pressure makes them a desirable substitute for Volatile Organic Compounds (VOCs). Ionic liquids are attractive solvents as they are non-volatile, non-flammable, have a high thermal stability, and are relatively inexpensive to manufacture. The key point about ionic liquids is that they are liquid salts, which means they consist of a salt that exists in the liquid phase and have to be manufactured; they are not simply salts dissolved in liquid. Usually one or both of the ions is particularly large and the cation has a low degree of symmetry. These factors result in ionic liquids having a reduced lattice energy and hence lower melting points.
The term “supercritical” is defined as the point at which fluids have been exploited above their critical temperatures and pressures.
The term “stoichiometric excess” is used herein to mean that the total moles of carbon dioxide “CO2” present exceeds the total moles of CO2 consumed in the reaction. In other words, the term “stoichiomeric excess” refers to an amount of CO2 that exceeds stoichiometry by about 5% to about 800%. Stoichiometry rests upon the law of conservation of mass, the law of definite proportions (i.e., the law of constant composition) and the law of multiple proportions. In general, chemical reactions combine in definite ratios of chemicals. Since chemical reactions can neither create nor destroy matter, nor transmute one element into another, the amount of each element must be the same throughout the overall reaction. For example, the amount of element X on the reactant side must equal the amount of element X on the product side.
The term “stoichiometric equivalent” is used herein to mean that the total moles of carbon dioxide “CO2” present is equal to the total moles of CO2 consumed in the reaction.
The term “process intensification” is defined as the miniaturization of chambers in which chemical mixing or reactions take place. The utilization of micromixing, particularly with supercritical fluids, achieves high mass transfer and fast reaction times
The term “microchannel” refers to channel dimensions less than 1 millimeter, and is generally used in the context of heat exchangers having channels of less than 1 millimeter.
The term “syngas” is the name given to a gas mixture that contains varying amounts of carbon monoxide and hydrogen generated by the gasification of a carbon containing fuel to a gaseous product with a heating value. Syngas consists primarily of carbon monoxide, carbon dioxide and hydrogen, and has less than half the energy density of natural gas. Syngas is combustible and often used as a fuel source or as an intermediate for the production of other chemicals.
The term “fuel cell” is an electrochemical energy conversion device. It produces electricity from external supplies of fuel (on the anode side) and oxidant (on the cathode side). These react in the presence of an electrolyte.
The term “reverse fuel cell” is an electrochemical energy conversion device that consumes electricity from an external source to electrochemically reduce a series of reactants, in other words it is the opposite of a fuel cell.
The term “pyrolyzer” is a device that heats a substance to make it decompose a complex chemical substance into simpler substances.
The term “gasifier” is a device that achieves gasification, which is a process that converts carbonaceous materials, such as coal, petroleum, or biomass, into carbon monoxide and hydrogen by reacting the raw material at high temperatures with a controlled amount of oxygen. The resulting gas mixture is called synthesis gas or syngas and is itself a fuel.
The term “porous burner” is a burner filled with a ceramic foam or other high-temperature resistant structure
Various embodiments provide a new and high efficiency means of generating power with reduced fuel requirements while concurrently sequestering carbon dioxide and methods of use.
Additional features and advantages of the various embodiments are described herein and will be apparent from the detailed description of the presently preferred embodiments. It should be understood that various changes and modifications to the presently preferred embodiments described herein will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Such changes and modifications can be made without departing from the spirit and scope of the present invention and without diminishing its attendant advantages. It is therefore intended that such changes and modifications be covered by the appended claims.